5: The Shayla & Merrick Fairy Tale Fluff Epic
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Merrick is moping over- who else- Princess Shayla.
1. Chapter 1: Youth

Whoa. Fluff Epic number 5! Thank you, thank you. No, I don't own Power Rangers.

But I do own the following fluffy plot bunnies: The Billy & Kimberly Mega Fluff Epic (56), The RJ & Fran Somewhat Fluff Epic (37), The Nick and Madison True Fluff Epic (21), and The Kira and Trent Dark Fluff Epic (11). More or less anyway… enjoy the fluff anyway!

And no, Merrick is not OOC or whatever. 3000 years in a tomb just tends to change a guy.

**ONE: Youth**

Merrick Baliton was walking. He was unsure of where he was going or why. More and more he was uncertain of who he was now. How was easy: just one foot in front of the other, and repeat continuously. But he knew when he had started walking, going from planet to planet. Five thousand years ago… when the Dark Days had ended with a final stand against Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Ivan Ooze, Queen Bansheera, Dai Shi, and Octimus. Zordon, Merrick, Dulcea, Udonna, Felix Mao, and Leanbow had battled them. Or rather, they had used the powers and wisdom Ninjor had given them to train warriors and to lead them in battle.

Zordon had used the Power Coins and had given them to six teenagers but in the end Zordon himself had sealed away Rita Repulsa in a space dumpster but at a price. She too had trapped him, in an inter-dimensional wormhole.

Merrick had taken on Lord Zedd. He had trapped the warlord and sealed him away. The seal ought be good for another five thousand years… seals were never Merrick's strong point.

Dulca had used the Ninja Coins against Ivan Ooze, training six beings from six planets and training them on Phardos. It had taken an extra three thousand years to properly detain him and break his empire wholly but his last conquest had occurred ten thousand years ago. Now Dulcea was bound to the plateau of Phardos, her punishment by the Tribunal for trying to enter the place where Zordon was kept. Morons.

Bansheera, queen of demons, was battled by the Great Sorceress Udonna and her older sister Niella the Gatekeeper. In the end (by the end Merrick meant just the previous year) the sisters and their human allies, using the Mystic Wands, had forced the demon city underground. Niella captured and entombed the demons themselves. When Merrick had left two moon cycles ago they were building a human city on top of where the demon city had been.

Felix had rallied his fellow Pai Zhua Masters against Dai Shi. In the end they had sealed away Dai Shi in a box, but at a high cost. Three of the Pai Zhua Masters had died. Merrick felt a pang, remembering them. Master Guin. Master Lope. Master Rilla.

Lastly Merrick's own older brother Leanbow had battled Octimus. Refusing to find pupils to use the other two Ancient Swords Ninjor had crafted he had battled the Underworld alone. Lucky for him Niella and Udonna had been able to come to his rescue, taking a break from their own war. Merrick often wondered if Leanbow and Udonna were _just_ friends.

But those days, although dark, had been powerful. Merrick could feel his power waning century by century. The broken power of the Corona Aurora was finally causing a reaction in those who used the Power. When it began to wake again, the universe would know. The Power would return to its full power. But for now Merrick had to content himself wandering the galaxy. Now he was on Earth again, back to where it had all ended.

He inhaled, using his staff to test the ground where he walked. It seemed a bit boggy.

"Who goes there?" demanded a voice from one of the trees that Merrick was walking through. He looked around blandly, trying to spot any unnatural movement in the leaves.

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm asking the questions here, guppy!"

Merrick had been called many, many things in the many, many years in his life. Guppy was a new one.

"Oh?"

"That was another question!" griped the voice, and Merrick caught a branch shifting slightly in a way too big for any normal tree-climbing animal. He leaned down, picking up a small rock, more of a pebble really.

"Put that down!" ordered the voice. "Now who are you? Are you an Org in disguise?"

"I don't know what an Org is," Merrick replied, carefully heeding the 'no questions' rule. Although his questioner sounded younger than he looked (and many thought him no more than twenty at even hundredth glance) he didn't know if he or she was armed. The voice sounded female though.

"You don't know what an Org is?" The voice sounded incredulous. Merrick started to toss his rock up and down.

"No."

"Are you new here?"

"I haven't been here in a long time," Merrick conceded, still tossing his rock up and down. He doubted the voice knew that he knew where she was.

"You don't look that much older than me, and Orgs have been attacking since before I could read," the voice retorted. Merrick smirked, watching his rock go up and down.

"Looks can be deceiving."

"True."

Merrick continued to toss his rock up and down. "I like to see who I'm talking to."

"Like that's going to happen," scoffed the voice. "How do I know for sure that you're not an Org?"

"If I was an Org, whatever that was, I would have done something much worse than this."

"Like what?"

"Like this," and lightning fast Merrick threw the rock and caused a teenage form to fall from the tree. Still using his staff Merrick walked over to the fallen form and looked down.

His questioner was a teenage girl with red-blond hair in two braids and a freckled face. She wore a strange poufy white uniform with an umber belt and boots. He poked her leg with his staff.

"You alive?"

"Owww…"

"You alive."

"Owww…"

Merrick saw a dirt smudge on her shoulder. He smiled. "Good. I didn't hit you on the head."

"Owww…"

"Undine? Undine, where are you? You should have returned from guard duty five minutes ago!" came a new voice. The girl- apparently Undine- opened her eyes to reveal vivid blue irises. "Oh, Putrids. Daggeron!"

"Who is Daggeron? Presumably _not_ an Org?"

Undine clambered to her feet and brushed the dirt and leaves off her outfit, muttering to herself, "Just five minutes late!"

Out loud she called out, "I found someone. He says he's not an Org."

"I still don't know what an Org even is," Merrick observed.

Undine just made a face at him and stalked off in the direction of the other voice. Merrick stayed still. After a minute, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Guppy, you should be following me."

"You didn't say anything."

"Some things go without saying."

And with that Undine stalked off. With a glance up at the cloudless blue sky Merrick figured he might as well and followed the teenager.

An older man with coffee-hued skin and a clipped crinkly black beard in the same outfit as Undine but with a dull golden helmet on his head was standing in a clearing, arms akimbo. He eyed Merrick when he appeared, his hand going to the dagger at his side. Merrick realized that Undine had one as well- both had holes instead of pommel stones.

"Who are you?"

"He says he's not an Org."

"I asked him, Undine, not you."

Undine sniffed. Daggeron looked Merrick over, in his worn clothes and battered brown cloak.

"Who are you?"

Merrick grinned, leaning against his staff. "Not an Org."

"Guppy!" Undine snapped. Merrick, without seeming to move, used his staff to undercut Undine's legs so she fell to the ground.

"I'm not Guppy either. My name is Merrick."

"Just Merrick?" Undine asked pertly, looking up at him from the ground. Daggeron closed his eyes tiredly.

"No. Merrick Baliton."

Jumping back onto her feet Undine suggested to Daggeron, "We should take him to the Princess. She'll know what to do with him."

"The Princess?"

"What did I say about questions?" Undine frowned severely at him. Merrick just gave her a passive look.

Daggeron turned to go. Undine exclaimed, "Where are you going?"

"To take Merrick to the Princess. He's not an Org. I can see that much. Come along, Undine."

Undine headed after Daggeron, telling Merrick, "Come along, guppy."

Bemused Merrick followed the pair through the forest to a village with a crude defensive wall of brambles, sticks, and rocks. But the two bypassed it, leading him to a vast lake with a lush island in its center.

"Awesome."

"Indeed."

With a concentrated gleam in her eyes Undine held out her hand. A path of water from the shore they were at to the island solidified before his eyes. Apparently Undine could access the Power; perhaps Daggeron could as well. The other man seemed surprised that Merrick wasn't surprised.

As they walked along the solid water Merrick asked lightly, "I introduced myself to you but I don't believe you're introduced yourselves to me."

"I am Undine Pardolis, warrior of Animaria."

Merrick almost said "Animaria?" but didn't want to risk Undine dropping him in the middle of the lake. The 'no questions' rule was probably still in effect. So instead he said, "I have never heard of such a place."

"WHAT?" Undine yelled. She eyed him. "You're really new here, aren't you?"

"I think we've covered that, yes."

"Animaria is the nexus of this region," Daggeron intervened. "Many view it as a capital."

"Huh." Merrick watched a giant metallic bird fly overhead. He had seen such creatures before… and usually nearby was… his heart rate picked up. He forced it down. She hadn't been there on Mirinoi, so what were the odds that she was here? "And what is your last name, Daggeron?"

"I am Daggeron Sibyll."

"Nice to meet you both."

The rest of the walk to the island passed in silence. The silence continued as the trio walked deeper onto the lush island. So the sound of laughter- adult and child- was clear long before they could see the laughers. Undine ran ahead.

"Princess Shayla! I found someone! He's not an Org!"

Daggeron sighed. Merrick had a feeling if he hadn't sighed the other man would have been compelled to laugh.

"Really? Who?"

Merrick's heart stopped for a full ten seconds. It _was_ her. And he looked like he'd been wandering the galaxy for the past five thousand years… admittedly because he had. But what was with the Shayla part? Princess, oh yes, she was a princess- and not just in his eyes.

Daggeron looked back at the stranger, who had stopped moving.

"Come along."

Taking a steadying breath Merrick resumed walking. He could deal. He could handle seeing her again. Maybe she wouldn't have the same effect on him anymore. Maybe it had just been a phase. Right. And that was why his heart was now beating faster than a hummingbird's and he was torn between racing to her and racing away from her.

"His name is Merrick Baliton and he hit me with a rock! But I deserved it, Princess, so don't be upset at him. He's not an Org, so maybe we could ask him to help us! He did manage to hit me with a rock."

Daggeron looked over at Merrick. "Apparently you won Undine's respect by hitting her with a rock."

Merrick had to shake his head. "That was not my intent. I wanted to see who was trying to intimidate me."

"Undine is of the opinion that her age and gender combined give people a low first impression of her. So she prefers concealment," Daggeron explained. Merrick nodded, using the discussion as a distraction from what he knew was coming. "That makes good sense. She'll be unstoppable once grown."

"Indeed."

Suddenly they were in a clearing and came to a halt. Leading her by the hand Undine rejoined them. Gesturing towards him she re-introduced him to the newcomer.

"This is Merrick."

She seemed startled to see him, but happy as well. That idea made Merrick absurdly happy, so he quickly bowed like a commoner would to royalty.

"Princess."

Understanding that everything before was not to be mentioned, she replied, "It is nice to meet you, Merrick Baliton."

He exited the bow. Her beauty seemed to have grown since he had last seen her. Was that even possible? Unable to fully process his thoughts he replied, "It is nicer to see someone as beautiful as you."

A faint blush came to her cheeks. Undine and Daggeron looked at each other, intrigued by the almost visible attraction between the pair. This was a decidedly delightful side effect to encountering the stranger. After all, every Princess needed a Prince for the tale to be complete.


	2. Chapter 2: Denial

I don't think I said this before, but I'm using the Ars Amatoria romance theme challenge. No, I don't own Power Rangers.

Note: they didn't have blasters five thousand years ago so I'm subbing in a bow & arrow for it.

**TWO: Denial**

He was no longer in love with the Princess, Merrick kept telling himself as he walked behind her and the two Warriors of Animaria. He wasn't. Not at all. Which was _exactly _why his heart was pounding, he couldn't take his eyes off her, and there was a distinct buzzing in his ears.

Princess Shayla could feel those bright eyes on her, making her heart throb. Of all of her old friends, he was the one she most wanted to see… and the one she had thought least likely to appear. But here he was, seemingly by chance.

Undine and Daggeron were content watching the latent chemistry between the two. Neither having experienced attraction in any form personally they were taking an extra interest as it occurred to people they knew.

Remembering that she was the hostess, Princess Shayla started to explain matters.

"About a decade ago strange dark creatures erupted from underground, attacking both nature and civilization. The five main Wild Zords chose warriors to fight against these Orgs in order to protect Animaria and the surrounding villages."

"Animaria being this island?"

"Right, guppy. You are allowed to ask questions now," the teenager informed him graciously.

"Undine." Daggeron whispered in fond exasperation.

Princess Shayla smiled at the pair, making Merrick's leap. And the smile wasn't even directed at him! Okay, maybe he was still a little in love with her. Just a tad though! Not the whole way. No, definitely not the whole way in love with her.

"Daggeron here was chosen by the Yellow Eagle. The White Tiger chose Glenna. Undine was chosen by the Blue Shark. The Black Bison chose Paul, while the Red Lion chose Ewan."

"We're going to the training grounds so you can meet the other three, guppy," Undine informed Merrick.

"Ah."

"Undine calls everyone guppy," Daggeron observed. Undine rolled those vivid blue eyes of her at the older man. "Not you, and not Princess Shayla either."

"Very well: you call everyone except for me and Princess Shayla 'guppy'."

"That's better."

The foursome entered an area with sandstone blocks as its floor. Three more people, all clad the same as Daggeron (and Undine save she lacked the helmet), were having a three-way sparring match. One was wielding a blunted axe, the second a baton, and the third a bow and arrow.

They watched for a time until Princess Shayla stepped forward and clapped her hands. Merrick watched her. She looked good in that white dress, and that simple garland of white and blue flowers was the only crown she needed. She was clearly royal without any of the trappings. But her radiance was the same as he remembered. So brilliant and true. Merrick could feel her casting that spell she always did unintentionally when they were near. Each time it grew stronger, and he had a feeling that one time he wouldn't be able to leave her.

The three fighters stopped, only partially out of breath. The one using a bow and arrow took off his helmet, revealing jet black hair and almond eyes. He eyed the stranger.

"Who's this?"

"This is Merrick. He-" Undine fell silent under Daggeron's mild glance, and Merrick was grateful. He doubted that learning he had hit their most junior member with a rock was the best way to make friends with the other Warriors of Animaria.

"I am Ewan."

Merrick nodded his head respectfully, aware that he was just a common stranger here. Not that he wanted to be seen any other way.

"An honor." He knew that those associated with the color red were usually the ones in charge, like his older brother. Merrick felt a pang for having lost contact with his brother.

The other two had taken off their helmets. The other man, presumably Paul, had tawny skin and bark brown hair. The woman had surprisingly long curly honey blonde hair and violet eyes. She bobbed her head at Merrick.

"Hello."

"He's not an Org," Undine assured her teammates. Merrick looked at the teenager out of the corner of his eye. She was rather energetic.

Ewan, Paul, and Glenna exchanged smiles before chorusing, "We can tell."

"The others have told me of your difficulties with these Orgs," Merrick commented. "If you want I could stay and offer what assistance I can."

Princess Shayla looked at Ewan hopefully. Ewan looked over at Daggeron, who shrugged haplessly. He had heard of love at first sight but this seemed different. But Ewan just told Princess Shayla, "It's your decision, Princess Shayla."

"You can stay as long as you want, Merrick," she told him happily. Merrick bowed his head at hher.

"Thank you… Princess."


	3. Chapter 3: Simplicity

The third one-shot. Finally, a short one. I do NOT own the Power Rangers. Bleh.

Uh… I'm not a WF expert, so I'm going with the same 5 Wild Zords just because "I Love This". I have to say, I like your reviewing name. ;)

And thank you talkstoangels77 for reading & reviewing just because I begged you. And eventually we'll get to explanations.

**THREE: Simplicity**

Merrick had been living on the Animarium, as it was sometimes known, for roughly a moon cycle now. He had been welcomed into the Warriors' circle, becoming one himself due to his honed fighting skills. His main Wild Zord was the Silver Wolf.

The Princess had talked him into playing his flute while she sang for the Deer Zord each morning. It was nice to be alone with her again, to feel whole again.

Of course, life wasn't all serenity and felicity. Orgs did attack with frequency, and Merrick now knew first-hand how horrible they were inside and out. There had even been an encounter with the Master Org. Now he was intimidating compared to the regular Orgs, almost as troubling and powerful as any of the other foes Merrick had faced in the Dark Days. But now Merrick lacked his full power, otherwise he would have wiped the Master Org off the plane of this existence.

There was also Animus. If the Princess was, well, the princess he was the King. Merrick wasn't sure, but he thought Animus might be one of the Ancients. It wasn't like he could exactly ask him though.

What scared Merrick was how happy he was now. Here on the Animaria, surrounded by friends and by _her_. Everything had to end sometime, and Merrick didn't want this simple, contented time to end. But he could already sense he had entered during the next-to-last act of Animaria's Golden Age, it being brought to a close by the evil Orgs.

Merrick wanted to leave, to not witness the end of this oh-so-full happiness, but he couldn't bear to leave the Princess. Perhaps he had already reaching the end of the line when it came to her, perhaps he couldn't resist the hold she had gained on his heart anymore. She loved him, and he loved her, but neither of them was willing to bring it back into the open. For starters, there'd be far too many questions from the others. And for another, she was the Princess of Animaria. Here he was just Merrick Baliton, a name so faded far into the mists of legend as to be meaningless beyond what he let them know.

He sighed, gazing at the waning moon in the waters of the lake. It was utter dark now. It had been light when he came to the shore. Such was his 'simple' life.


	4. Chapter 4: Mirror

Since we've been hearing a lot from Merrick lately I figure it's time to give Princess Shayla a turn to let us see how she feels. Hopefully. The plot bunny might want to do something else. And yes, we're going to be dealing with stubborn-as-a-badger Merrick for a long while. This is a direct sequel to 'Simplicity'.

Oh, and I don't own the Power Rangers in case you were wondering.

* * *

**FOUR: Mirror**

"Merrick?"

He started at the sound of his name, and turned around. Even in the newly born night he could make out the outline of the Princess. His princess.

Shayla walked towards him. "We haven't had an opportunity to talk yet, have we?"

Merrick stubbornly turned back to look out at the lake, which was reflecting the starry sky. All of those stars… out there were so many friends and foes. But he was with the one being he wanted to be with the most. So why was he wishing that either of them was anywhere else besides here? Softly Princess Shayla sat down to his left and reached out. With a slight flinch he let her run a hand through his left bangs, her hand lingering over the streak of white.

"I remember how you got that."

"So do I."

"It feels like it was yesterday," she laughed. "But of course it wasn't."

"No."

"Remember how often Niella blew up hers and Udonna's cottage? Once a moon cycle usually, at least until she grew into her Gatekeeper powers."

"True."

"I remember watching you and your brother spar." Princess Shayla pursed her lips, her hand still in his hair. "You seemed to battle better when you knew I was watching."

Merrick's eyes widened and his cheeks grew red. But denying it would have been a lie. With a slight giggle she moved her hand down to rest on his warm cheek.

"We were more powerful then, weren't we?"

"Niella was the sixth Gatekeeper since the Scattering," Merrick murmured. "That event's impact is starting to be felt."

Princess Shayla moved her thumb across his cheek, elated she had gotten him to say that much.

"Yes. The power of Eltar was waning, _is_ waning."

"The Power, period, is waning."

"Mm," went the Princess. "They don't know."

Merrick knew who and what she meant.

"I had thought as much."

"Animus had brought me here, after…"

"After everything that happened five thousand years ago," Merrick summed it up. "Why?"

"The Wild Zords and the people here needed an intermediary; someone who could understand both."

Merrick had a fairly strong bond with his three Wild Zords but that was all. And half the time he couldn't understand even them. But the Princess had never had a problem being one with all life forms.

"So you became their Princess."

"No."

"No?"

"I'll always be your Princess, Merrick," she assured him, uncertain whether to lean in or not. Oh, how she loved him. Merrick turned to look at her, causing her to drop her hand down in her lap.

"But I'm just me, especially as the Power fades."

His broken tone made her want to hug him. But would he let her? She was afraid that he wouldn't, and afraid that he would.

"I never felt what I feel for you because of your connection with the Power. Were your feelings ever connected to what I could do and what blood flowed through my veins?"

"Those things might have kept me from acting on my feelings, but they never directly influenced my feelings," Merrick exhaled. She leaned her head on his shoulder. He stiffened momentarily, then couldn't help but relax.

"Princess, this is rather improper."

Her lips twitched upwards. "After all that has happened _this_ is improper?"

His blush came back in full force.

"That was back when, when- now things are different!"

He made to move, so she removed her head. Only the fact that he had used the present tense in discussing his 'old' feelings for her kept her from crying.

Almost inaudibly she asked, "Are we going to have to start all over again, Merrick?"

Merrick looked up at the starry sky, then at its mirror image in the lake.

"We can't start over, Princess."

"So… we're continuing?" she perked up. But her heart broke when he shook his head resolutely.

"No. We can't be what we used to be."

Merrick got up and dusted off his uniform before turning to go. Looking after him she pleaded without hope, "At least tell me that you still…"

He turned and saw the pain he had caused her in her eyes. He bowed to her, and stood back up. After studying her for a long moment Merrick had to concede, "I can't tell you I don't, but I won't tell you I do."

And he slipped back into the forest of the Animarium before he could recant and beg to be her suitor again despite knowing she'd agree in a heartbeat. With a contented, relieved smile Princess Shayla turned back to look at the dual images of the starry sky. One image unmoving and twinkling, the other wavering and glowing.

She whispered to them, "I love you too, Merrick."


	5. Chapter 5: GreenEyed Monster

Time to hit the fast-forward button! With these two I need to do that in the first quarter or so of this fluff-epic.

Review credit time to: talkstoangels77, I Love This, and Mellie Erdmann. Thanks so much for reading & reviewing! I hope I do a good enough job for you guys to keep doing so.

**FIVE: Green-Eyed Monster**

The past five centuries had gone by so fast. The struggle with the Orgs continued, although Animaria was staving off its downfall stubbornly. Undine had grown up, but was as feisty as ever. Merrick stared at the flute in his hand. He and the Princess sang and played music for the Deer Zord each day with the rising sun. It was the highlight of his day; this alone time with the Princess. The Deer Zord didn't count.

Of course, it wasn't his daily highlight because he loved her with all his heart. No, of course not. Which was exactly why he spent every free moment of his time thinking about her, because he was NOT head over heels in love with the Princess. Merrick groaned and flopped down on the grass. He was a horrible liar, especially to himself.

But there were other kingdoms in the area, if none as large or important as Animaria. And some of those kingdoms had princes or single kings. Merrick glowered up at the semi-cloudy sky.

If anyone messed with his Princess's heart he'd have to hurt them. Merrick hastily backtracked; she wasn't his Princess. Not at all. Especially not now. Of course, the war against the Orgs wasn't helping.

But yesterday they had battled and fended off Nayzor. Odds were after such a defeat the Orgs wouldn't attack again for some time. So Merrick laid in the green grass and let him plot on ideas how to keep anyone from taking the Princess's heart for their own.

Because after all, it wasn't like he wanted her heart for himself. Not at all. He just knew that no one, especially a mortal royal, could be good enough for his- er- the Princess. Besides, wartime was no time for weddings even if she wore wedding white every day. The sky started to remind him of another semi-cloudy day long ago, back before the Dark Days…

"_Here you go," he smiled proudly as he had just been crowned champion swordsman of the galaxy, holding out the bouquet of blue and white roses. Merrick had found her in a tiled patio ringed by blossoming plum trees. With a gasp of delight she took them into her hands. "Oh, Merrick, these are lovely! Where did you find them?"_

"_Leanbow and I were taking a hike through the forest when I saw them and I thought of you," he smiled shyly at her. She wore a shimmering, rainbow-hued chiton and made her brown eyes stand out somehow. Of course, Merrick always found her beautiful._

"_Thank you."_

_With a gentle smile she leaned in and kissed him gently. Another moment of perfection, broken far too soon by their mutual reckoning._

"_I love you," he confessed when they pulled apart. Sniffing at the flowers, she smiled at him over them, her eyes shining._

"_I love you."_

Merrick growled to himself, his hand subconsciously going to the sheathed dagger at his side. If anyone else ever said those three words to her and got her to say them back in utter honesty he didn't know what he would do. His eyes would turn green, first off, and then the rest of him as well probably. It was times like these he really missed his brother. From the lack of information on the wind he, Udonna, and Niella were probably in another dimension. Which one was beyond Merrick. He growled to himself, tightening his grip on his dagger.

Keeping the Princess single was **not** the work of jealousy. It was practical; everyone needed to focus on fighting the Orgs and besides, no one in the area was worthy to court _his_ Princess, let alone wed her. Not even him. Actually, especially not him.


	6. Chapter 6: Test

Hiya. Time for more un-owned by me Merrick/Shayla angst-fluff.

Merrick was lying in the grass in a meadow on Animaria. It was the six thousand anniversary of the battle between Rita Repulsa and Zordon: the end of the Dark Days. Having cloud-watched all morning he closed his eyes.

Nonetheless he heard Undine run up to him, especially as she was yelling, "Guppy, guppy, guppy, guppy, guppy, guppy!"

"Yes, Undine?" Merrick replied, his eyes still closed against the glare of the sun. He much preferred the gentler light of the moon… its white face reminded him of the Princess's gown. Excitedly his fellow Warrior informed him, "Today we're going to see who should be Princess Shayla's guardian in particular!"

"WHAT!" Merrick yelped, opening his eyes and sitting bolt upright. "Today is WHAT?"

"The day of the testing to see which of the six of us should be particularly interested in protecting Princess Shayla, guppy," Undine teased him, her many golden red braids dancing as she moved. "Come on, guppy. Let's move it!"

With that she dashed off, a flash of white against the green. With a shake of his head at the energy of true youth Merrick clambered to his feet. Undine was hardly a thousand years ago, and to be honest none of the other Warriors were even two thousand years old. Of course they all viewed him as about the same age as themselves, which was how Merrick wanted it. Being a legend was a pain in the butt, although he was lucky and had faded more or less into the haze of myth and history. Whew.

Merrick loped after Undine, spotting his Silver Wolf roughhousing with the Yellow Eagle. The Surging Shark led him to one of the numerous training yards of Animaria where the other four Warriors had gathered already.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this test to see who would protect the Princess?" Merrick demanded once he came to a halt, Undine standing with the rest of the Warriors. Ewan let out a pleased snort of laughter.

**SIX: Test**

"Because we all knew you'd train until you collapsed if you knew."

Merrick scowled, aware that was the truth but unwilling to concede it. Ewan sorted the six Warriors into three pairs of two: himself against Daggeron, Merrick against Undine, and Paul against Glenna. Each got a training weapon: Daggeron a wooden sword, Glenna a padded baton, Undine a pair of daggers, Paul a blunted axe, Ewan a bow with blunted arrows, and Merrick a staff. And the three battles began.

Undine moved in and out like a wave, evading Merrick's blows. Finally he gently tapped her on top of the helmet before undercutting her legs like he had on the first day they had met. She smiled up at him.

"Nice going, guppy."

"Thanks… puppy."

Next Glenna managed to defeat Paul; in the end Ewan defeated Daggeron, leaving both of them drained. Merrick suggested, "Maybe we should take a break before the next set of battles?"

Ewan barely managed a nod, Glenna hurriedly moving to help him remain upright while guiding him to the bench on the yard's outskirts. Undine scurried off to get him and a sweaty Daggeron two bottles of water. The sun was past its zenith when the battle resumed. By silent consensus it was agreed that Glenna and Ewan would battle it out to see who would have to take on Merrick.

This time it was hand-to-hand combat. Flurries of kicks and punches and blows that went so fast the other Warriors couldn't make them out. In the end Glenna landed two kicks to Ewan's head, knocking off his helmet with the first one and sending him to the ground with the second. He grinned up at his wife.

"Good one, Glenna."

"Thanks, Ewan," she smiled. Both were flagging in energy again. Undine commented, "This evening then? Glenna versus Merrick, battle of the millennium!"

Everyone shook their heads at the spunk of the Blue Shark's counterpart but found her logic sound. So the group disbanded until the evening. Merrick's heart skipped a beat when he saw that the Princess had made an appearance to see who her protector would be. In the light of the dusk she looked like the first star of the night. That made Merrick wince at some old memories… a poet he was not. But she had never minded. Would she mind now though?

Taking a deep breath Merrick refocused on the task at hand. No disrespect to Glenna, but the only person he could trust to protect the Princess was himself. So he picked out a new staff and twirled it experimentally. Leanbow had trained him first on the staff, most likely because he was afraid of his baby brother losing a limb or two. And even though he had later graduated to the bow, then the dagger, and at last to the sword, the staff would always be his second love. His first was, of course… Merrick clamped down on that thought. Focus.

He and Glenna exchanged in battle, dodging and landing blows. The daylight faded, turning into night-light. The battle persisted. Of course, in the end, Merrick won. Like he knew he would. Only his big brother could beat him up on a regular basis. Then again his Power was waning fast, although he was still by far the most powerful of the six Warriors. Daggeron and Ewan tied for second.

Breathing heavily Merrick turned and bowed deeply to the Princess.

"I am honored to serve you, Princess."

"I am honored to be served by you… Protector."

Her lips twitched in that simple humor he adored. He flushed as he straightened up. Curse his fair skin! Thankfully it was twilight, and only Daggeron's eyes would be keen enough to catch the blush but the Yellow Eagle Warrior was too tacit to comment upon it. A thousand years of fighting along the same five people meant he got to know them well.

"Now that's settled can we have dinner?" Undine asked plaintively. Ewan chuckled, "I do not see why not!"

The princess gave him a shy smile as the group of seven left to have dinner together. Merrick smiled back. He would do all he could to protect the Princess under the guise of being her Protector.


	7. Chapter 7: Take My Hand

Disclaimer: Haim Saban owns PR; I am not Haim Saban. Even I can do _that_ math. ;)

**SEVEN: Take My Hand**

Princess Shayla sighed. It was a decade to the day when Merrick had won his right to be her protector, but he still kept up those walls he had built since the end of the Dark Days. He refused to do anything remotely improper with her, and save for their daily recital for the Deer Zord they were never without the presence of the other Warriors.

More than any of the other Warriors Merrick wore the leather gloves that were part of their overall uniform. Shayla folded her arms across her chest as she stared out into the valley. She missed holding hands with Merrick, the touch of his hand on her shoulder, his hand through her hair, or any other tiny contact between two people in love.

But Merrick simply refused to touch her at all. And even if he had to touch her he had on the gloves so it didn't count. His stubbornness at not letting them be a couple again was starting to hurt her feelings, even if she knew that Merrick still returned hers.

She plopped down onto a nearby log. The Orgs kept attacking again and again; would they ever stop? The Warriors and the Wild Zords were doing their best but Merrick's prediction was coming true; while the good aspect of the Power was waning despite the end of the Dark Days the dark aspect of the Power remained constant, causing a troubling unbalance in the Power.

Then again Merrick wasn't even on Animaria right now. He had left three moon cycles ago to find out what had happened to his brother. Because Shayla had also wanted to know what had happened to Leanbow, Udonna, and Niella she had granted him permission. Besides, maybe one of the three could convince him to let him court her again. But now she even missed the brief encounters they had had before. Her singing to the Deer Zord seemed so empty without his flute music to accompany her. Even a little Merrick was far better than no Merrick at all.

"Princess."

She jumped up, turning around. Merrick stood a yard or so away, looking shyly awkward. He bobbed his head respectfully.

"My wolf said that you were here."

"You're back!" she smiled brightly. "I missed you!"

Merrick looked bemused and confused. "Then why did you…?"  
She shrugged. "You needed a change of pace and besides I could tell you missed your brother. Did you find him?"

"Yes, and the Lux sisters." Merrick shook his head, earnestly surprised. "I was just in time to serve as best man for Leanbow and Udonna's wedding. No wonder I felt the urge to find him. On occasion I had wondered… but I never thought they'd get _married_."

"Oh!" she smiled. Then she frowned. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"You have responsibilities here, and besides beyond Animaria you're a target to the Orgs. I doubt my brother and new sister-in-law would have liked their nuptials interrupted by an Org attack."

"True. Are they happy?"

"Very much so," Merrick replied wistfully. "They grew a tree to live in."

"Huh?"

The complete confusion on the Princess's face made her look more adorable than usual, making Merrick's heart skip a beat. Fighting back a blush he elaborated, "It was a seed from a tree of Eltar, you remember. To be exact, a seed from a tree from the Nemeton forest Leanbow and I grew up in."

"Oh, right," she nodded. "So how are they?"

"Very good," Merrick replied. "For a time Leanbow, Udonna, and four others trained under the Snow Prince to become full Mystics using the elemental magics. Now they defend a range of dimensions from various dark forces, although the Underworld still hasn't made a reappearance yet thankfully. Although Leanbow **still** hasn't found anyone to use the other two Ancient Swords. And of course I told Leanbow, Udonna, and Niella all about you and Animaria."

"All?"

"He is my big brother," Merrick defended himself from her surprised tone. He smiled ruefully. "It was good to see them again."

She felt a pang in her heart. Lukewarmly she stated, "You could have stayed then."

"What?" Merrick seemed startled. "No; you need me here."

_I need me here_, Merrick added mentally. Although every time he saw her brought back so many memories, once wholly sweet but now bittersweet due to their ending. Merrick had a feeling his self-control would fail him if he ever actually touched her, and he'd do something that he now no longer had a right to do. Even if he had a need and want to, even if he… Merrick didn't permit himself to finish the thought. It didn't matter anymore.

"I'm back now, Princess. And I promise, as your Protector, I won't let any harm come to you," he swore to her. She smiled sadly at him. Would he ever let her back into his heart?

"Thank you, Merrick."


	8. Chapter 8: Fight

Greetings. Sorry it took me so long to get back into the swing of the fluff. However, I did not manage to obtain the Power Rangers during the lull so yes, I still don't own Power Rangers.

I also make a quick modification to the previous chapter. Sorry.

* * *

**EIGHT: Fight**

Merrick and Daggeron were sparring with wooden swords. The other four Warriors were off on patrol, ensuring that no Orgs were attacking the local villages while Princess Shayla was off discussing the increasingly troubled affairs of Animaria with Animus. With a set look to his face Merrick blocked Daggeron's latest strike, then went on to use a couple of complex maneuvers that ended with his blade's "point" at Daggeron's neck.

Ruefully the Yellow Eagle Warrior took a step back. "You always beat us, Merrick. I hope it's just because you're a great warrior and not because the rest of us… ah, how does Undine put it? Oh, yes, and not because the rest of us stink like endangered skunks."

"I'm a fair hand with a sword," Merrick conceded. Daggeron looked amused. "A fair hand?"

Merrick flushed slightly. "There are some I know who can defeat me in battle."

"The Master Org?" Undine demanded as she bounced into the training ground. Merrick grew thoughtful. "I've never had the chance to do a one-on-one battle with him so I don't know. Yet, anyway."

"Undine!"

"What? I asked the Guppy a valid query," Undine retorted, flinging back a few red-golden braids over her shoulder. "I ran into some Putrids that I had to wash up after. Annoying things, them."

"You would have called for back-up if needed, right?" Daggeron frowned. Undine rolled her eyes. "Merrick, tell Daggeron he's being overprotective again!"

Merrick turned to Daggeron. "Undine says to tell you that you're being overprotective again."

Daggeron almost smiled. "Tell Undine that I know and I don't care."

Merrick turned to Undine. "Daggeron says to tell you that he knows and does not care one bit."

"He didn't say that last bit."

"What? The middleman can't take creative license?" a mock offended Merrick asked. Undine shook her head resolutely. "No. Say it again, Guppy, properly this time."

Merrick rolled his eyes and tried again. "Daggeron says to tell you that he knows and does not care. There. Is that better?"

"Yes, Guppy. Now tell Daggeron he is going to end up with white hair like you."

"Undine says to tell you that you're going to end up with white hair like me… hey, wait a minute!" Merrick yelped in realization. Undine shook her head in mock sorrow.

"Too easy."

Daggeron sighed. "Perhaps we should gang up on her?"

Undine pulled her best adorable face. "Aw, but I'm the baby of the team. You guys wouldn't really beat me up."

Daggeron and Merrick exchanged a look before conceding that Undine had a valid point. Merrick decided, "Fine, we'll just tickle you instead."

"Oh Putrids," Undine panicked prior to running off. But Merrick and Daggeron didn't give chase. Instead the former did a basic move with his sword.

"Want to go again?"

"Sure," Merrick agreed, raising his own sword back up.

As they sparred Princess Shayla crept onto the fringes of the clearing. She had been returning to the main area as her meeting with Animus had ended when she heard Undine screaming "Merrick and Daggeron are going to tickle torture me!" over and over again.

Apparently they had been bluffing, as the two men were engaged in fierce swordplay that lost none of its intensity due to the usage of wooden swords. Merrick clearly had the upper hand, as he usually did.

Painfully she recalled their last meeting before their reunion here on Animaria. It was right after the final defeat of Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Dai Shi, and Octimus with both Queen Bansheera and Ivan Ooze having been dealt heavy defeats as well. She had found him in one of his childhood havens, all of which were among the great trees of the Nemeton Forest.

"_Merrick?" was all she could manage to say upon seeing him packing a leather knapsack, his clothes shrouded by a thick brown travelling cloak. "Are you going somewhere?"_

_He looked up, surprised. His face gentled upon seeing her. "A ionúin."_

_My beloved._

_As she repeated the phrase back to him she came closer to him. Nonetheless, still troubled she cupped one of his cheeks._

"_Are you going?"_

"_I want to see the world; and besides with peace I'm sure you'll be plenty busy."_

"_I'd never be too busy for you, Merrick."_

"_You're right, that's an excuse," he conceded, leaning in for a kiss. She loved the feel of his lips against hers, the warmth and adoration the touch conveyed to her. She loved him, and told him so yet again as they separately._

"_I love you as well," he exhaled, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, how I love you."_

_She smiled weakly. "Merrick, don't go."_

"_There are still threats out there; my brother is still helping the Lux sisters with their little demon problem on that backwater planet."_

"_That backwater planet is where the pieces of the Corona Aurora are scattered," she reminded him, tapping him on the nose. He smiled._

"_Yes, but the Sentinel Knight probably chose it because it's a backwater planet."_

"_With the shards of the Corona Aurora on it for billions of years, the magical radiation is already having an impact on the planet," she mused. Merrick sighed. "Yes. Poor planet; I feel sorry for it and all the problems the Corona Aurora has, is, and will cause it."_

_She laughed and kissed him again, more passionately this time. As they parted, Merrick gasped out, "Stop that."_

"_Why?" she beamed, delving her hands into his hair and using her body to get him to lie down on the cot sticking out of the wall. Letting his knees collapse under him he responded, "Because otherwise-"_

_Here she kissed him again, waiting until she was comfortable in his lap before relinquishing his mouth. He tugged gently at a lock of her curly hair._

"_Because otherwise we're going to end up doing something rather inappropriate for a pair merely in courting to do."_

"_Meh," she shrugged, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I'm more or less in charge now so I suppose I can do as I please. And being with you makes happier than anything ever could, no matter what it is we're doing at the time."_

_Merrick turned a surprisingly deep shade of pink. Softly he replied, "Yes, a __ionúin, it is the same for me."_

"_So then don't go."_

_He studied her for a long time. Then he leaned in and kissed her, his hand moving up to burrow into her curly brown hair. Pulling back he frowned, "You need someone better than me by your side."_

"_But I want you."_

"_I want you too," he murmured, helplessly leaning in for another kiss. Therefore there was another conversation gap measuring into the minutes before ending._

"_Look, Leanbow and I are members of a destroyed house where you're… well, you know who you are."_

Princess Shayla made a face. Yes she did.

"_So?" she pouted. Merrick nipped at her lower lip, clearly unable to help himself._

"_There'd be a fight if we truly really got together, which I do want but is it for the best for the universe and dimensions and whatnot?"_

"_Um… I don't know. But it can't hurt that much."_

"_Hm. Maybe. But there are still dark forces out there, a __ionúin. And someone needs to stop them."_

"_That doesn't have to be you."_

"_I'm the only one still free to do so of the Sages," he noted seriously. "I won't let myself slack off when there are serious sources of darkness out there."_

"_You're scared of how the Tribunal will react if we formalize our relationship," she suddenly realized._

"_Look at what they did to Dulcea and tell me my fear is unjustified," he retorted. He kissed her headily, murmuring, "I promise, though, I will never ever let anything bad happen to you."_

"_Leaving me would be something bad happening to me," she attempted weakly. He shook his head, a rueful smile gleaming out of his eyes._

"_Not when staying might cause something worse to happen to you. Just always remember: I love you."_

"_I love you too," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Then she got up and curtsied, which was suitably elegant due to her sweeping violet gown with puffed sleeves._

"_Farewell, Merrick Baliton, a ionúin."_

_He got to his feet and took her left hand into his, brushing his lips against her knuckles._

"_A ionúin, farewell."_

That farewell hadn't been forever as time had proven, but as far as the Princess was considered it might as well had been. Could Merrick still be concerned about the Tribunal? But that couldn't be the sole cause of his reluctance to resume his courting of her.

"Ha!" Merrick exhaled, handily defeating Daggeron at last. "Come on, let's go find Undine and make sure she hasn't self-tickled herself to death."

"I hope she hasn't," a disturbed Daggeron replied, putting away his sword. Merrick grinned lopsidedly, making her heartbeat race.

"That was a joke, Daggeron. Actually, self-tickling is typically impossible."

"Oh."

Princess Shayla hid behind a tree until the two Warriors were gone. She hugged herself. Surely there had to be a way to make Merrick stop fighting his heart and make her his _ionúin _again, and him hers. There had to be.


	9. Chapter 9: Dream

I'm back at last. And no, I did not manage to get my hands on the Power Rangers during the lull.

However you guys might want to watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade this year… no I don't own Macy's either.

* * *

**NINE: Dream**

It was very early in the morning; so early there wasn't even a streak of light on the horizon to mar the night sky. But Merrick Baliton couldn't go back to sleep now that he had awakened. He had dreamed of her. Usually if he mediated long enough before going to sleep he had no dreams. But worn out from a fierce battle with the Orgs he had simply gone to sleep without a second thought.

Thus the dream had slipped in. It wasn't a memory, since it was taking place here on the Animarium. She had kissed him several times, and each time he had kissed her back. That had equaled a lot of wonderful kisses.

Many people were around: the other Warriors, his brother, her brother, the Lux sisters, Dulcea, Felix, and others the real Merrick didn't know but the dream Merrick apparently did. Everyone was having a wonderful time. And he hadn't left her side for a moment, but she didn't mind. Her hand in his, they had talked with everyone… and then… and then… Merrick frowned. He had forgotten the end of the dream, and why everyone had congregated together on the Animarium.

Even as he tried to remember the dream it slipped away. Now Merrick was upset that he couldn't remember the dream where before he was upset that he had had the dream.

_You're so confusing at times_, his Wolf spirit Sirius noted tiredly. Absently he changed the subject. _We ought to be asleep._

_I can't, _Merrick gave up as he rolled out of bed. _Besides, it's not that early._

Sirius sniffed before retreating back into slumber.

Merrick made his way to the central area, clad in just un-dyed capris and a beige tunic. To his surprise he found Daggeron sitting at the wooden table with a brown ceramic mug of tea in front of him. The Yellow Eagle turned his head.

"Merrick. I didn't think anyone else was up."

"Couldn't sleep," Merrick shrugged. "You?"

"I had a bad vision."

Everyone knew of Daggeron's second sight, which when provoked gave him visions and a headache.

"About the Orgs?" Merrick frowned. To his relief Daggeron shook his head.

"No, it had nothing to do Orgs or the Animarium I think. I was in a cave, and I was small for some reason, and I was thinking about you."

"Me? Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, was it for a good reason or for a bad reason?" Merrick pressed. Daggeron thought about it for a minute. "A bad reason, I believe."

"Was I dead or something?"

"No… but something bad had happened to you. What, I don't know," Daggeron admitted. "But enough about my dream; what of yours?"

Merrick's cheeks flushed. "I didn't say I had had a dream."

"It was about Princess Shayla, wasn't it?"

Merrick's eyes widened and he tried to stammer out a reply while Daggeron sipped the tea in his mug. When Merrick had finished attempting to defend himself Daggeron informed him, "We all know you are in love with her."

"Eep."

"You are," Daggeron smiled wistfully. "And it's fairly obvious that she returns that love."

"I… uh… I … um… I…"

"So what happened in your dream?"

Merrick looked away. "It's mostly faded now."

"So what can you remember of it?"

"I was happy." Happy like Merrick hadn't been since before the nadir of the Dark Days. "And you and the other Warriors were there, along with other people. And the two of us were together."

"Physically or emotionally together?"

"Both. Don't tell her," Merrick suddenly pleaded. Daggeron looked at him from over the rim of his mug. "I would never do such a thing. I won't tell anyone, I promise. But _you_ ought to tell her that you love her."

Merrick shook his head stubbornly. "Too much has changed."

Daggeron didn't fully understand what that comment meant, but he did know this.

"You're going to end up not achieving your dream if you keep this up."

Merrick closed his eyes and turned his face up towards the starlight.

"If she's safe that's all that matters."

"You could make her happy."

Merrick felt a pang. "I maybe I could, but would she be happiest with me?"

"You need to deplete some of that confidence you have in your battle prowess and put into your everyday self-esteem," was Daggeron's verdict.

Merrick didn't reply, he just sat down across from Daggeron so they could wait for the day to start and their dreams to be a thing of the night.


	10. Chapter 10: Why?

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

I know it's been forever since I updated anything… I apologize. I missed you guys! (cough) Did you miss me?

* * *

**TEN: Why?**

All six Warriors were on a mission; there had been several sightings of the elusive Master Org in a nearby craggy area. Animus had promised to watch over Princess Shayla in their absence.

Ewan was in lead, trying to seek out the Orgs' lair. Merrick brought up the back, with the others in between. Undine looked over her shoulder at the Lunar Wolf.

"Merrick, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Merrick was listening to the wind, trying to make sure there weren't any upcoming ambushes. It was aggravating, how depleted his powers had become over the centuries. Curiously the strawberry blond-haired woman inquired, "Why haven't you asked Animus permission to court Princess Shayla? I'm sure he would grant it."

"Eep."

"Did Merrick just said 'eep'?" Glenna marveled. "The same Merrick who doesn't bat an eye at veritable armies of Putrids? The same Merrick who thinks nothing of taking on three Duke Orgs at once? The same Merrick who _enjoys_ taking on all five of us at once in training?"

"Glenna, be nice," her husband gently chided her. "Remember how shy I was before I finally asked your parents and you permission to court you?"

"It's not like that," Merrick grumbled. And that was the truth. Long ago her brother had given him permission to court her before he could even ask, and that permission was probably still valid. But too much had changed for the worse.

"Then what is it?" Paul asked mildly. Merrick looked up at the semi-cloudy sky.

"There's a war going on."

"All the more reason to seek out happiness," Paul noted, adjusting his golden helmet. Undine replaced her own helmet, having taken it off a few hours back.

"I'm with Paul."

"It's up to Merrick and Princess Shayla, as much as we'd like to know why they won't get together," Daggeron semi-defended Merrick. Ewan, Glenna, Paul, and Undine grouped up front, clearly plotting to hijack his and her love lives.

Daggeron decided, "You might want to take action before they do."

"Yes, well…" Merrick could only sigh. "I think you and my brother would get along."

"You have a brother?" This was the first Daggeron had heard of it.

"An older one… he has powers too. He lives with his wife a dimension or two over. Listen, Daggeron. You've been having troubling visions about the upcoming final battle about the Orgs, yes?"

"Yes… I still think we ought to tell Ewan…"

"No," Merrick shook his head. "No. Maybe as long as the others aren't aware of this possible future they won't accidentally bring it about. Trying to prevent a future is the most common way of bringing it about, clear?"

"That makes sense. It also helps you've come up with a plan to ensure that we don't sacrifice ourselves to stop the Orgs," Daggeron noted shrewdly.

"That's not what we're talking about," Merrick evaded the subject. It was only a last resort measure anyhow. "Listen, I know afterwards you all will have to split up in order to prevent the Orgs from recollecting."

"We all."

"Hm. I want you to go find my brother. His name is Leanbow. He and his wife Udonna live in a giant tree; it'll be easy to spot."

"How can you be sure that he'll believe me?"

"One; he and Udonna are wizards. Two; you'll have this," and Merrick pulled off his knapsack. He pulled out a coarse red blanket with gold trim. "It's my baby blanket, and it was Leanbow's before I was born. Hide it somewhere extra safe."

"But-"

"But nothing. I have to admit, you're one of my closest friends, Daggeron."

"You're one of my closest friends too."

"And that's why I want you to go be with my brother; I have no doubt that the two of you will get along great," Merrick assured Daggeron, holding out the rolled-up blanket to his fellow Warrior. After a short silence Daggeron took it and tucked it into his own knapsack.

"You'll come with me to Leanbow, won't you?"

"Even if I'm in one piece after the final battle," _which I doubt_, Merrick silently added, "I will stay with the Princess. I have to protect her."

"Because you're her protector or because you love her?"

"Why does my reason matter? I'll simply be doing it."

"I assure you, it matters to Princess Shayla."

Merrick remained silent as he and Daggeron continued to trek behind their teammates. The worst part was that he knew the Yellow Eagle was right.


	11. Chapter 11: Gift

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh, Haim Saban owns Power Rangers; not me.

Just two more in the pre-WF era to warn you guys. The one-shots have flown. Another note- should the 'sub' language be Gaelic or Japanese? Thoughts?

* * *

**ELEVEN: Gift**

The final battle (for now) against the Orgs was approaching, Merrick could sense it. But he was deliberately putting that thought to the side for now. He had finished a gift for the princess at last, having worked on it for the past few weeks whenever he had had the chance. He hoped she would like it.

He found her in a secluded clearing on a bench, daydreaming most likely.

"Princess?"

Turning, she saw him standing shyly at the entrance to the clearing, dressed as always in his Warrior uniform. His floppy brown hair framed his face and his gloved hands were behind his back. Curiously she asked, "What is it, Merrick?"

"I, um, made you something."

"You did?" she exclaimed. "For me?"

Merrick just nodded, walking towards her. He revealed in his hands a elegantly crafted gold necklace with a large blue gem as the centerpiece. The princess's face lit up as she repeated, "For me?"

"Yes, for you. It's enchanted to enable you to communicate with us Warriors even over distances via our animal gems," Merrick explained as he approached. "I thought you might find it useful… and beautiful."

"Oh yes," she smiled up at him. "This first time could you put it on?"

"Of course, princess," he responded instantly as she lifted up her hair so he could do so. The pair enjoyed the almost-intimacy of the moment, but then Merrick stepped back when the necklace was properly on. Looking up at the Wolf Warrior she thanked him. His cheeks coloring Merrick protested, "It was nothing… you know I'd do anything you for."

"Anything?" she echoed half-hopefully, half-teasingly. His cheeks now a shade of bright pink Merrick stammered intelligibly before suitably reprimanding with an indignant "Princess!"

She reached up and pressed her hand against his hot cheek.

"You're so shy sometimes. I adore that about you."

His eyes melting Merrick muttered, "You're so _good_. How could I ever give you what you deserve?"

"Just give me you and let me give you me and we can call it even," she suggested earnestly. Pursing her lips she mused, "I really ought to give you a gift in return for this lovely necklace, Merrick."

"That's not necessary, princess."

"Yes it is," she countered, standing up. With a bashful smile she kissed his cheek, her hand still splayed out across the other. Resting her forehead on his she commented, "I believe we're now even."

"Yes, yes we are," Merrick breathed, his throbbing heart drowning out his words. Putrids, he hadn't been this close to her in so long… he inhaled her fresh, sweet scent, giving in and letting his brain shut down. He forgot why he had been fighting so hard against this wonderful, glorious feeling for so long.

Contentedly she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Merrick."

"I love you as well."

She laughed helplessly. "Was it really that hard to say?"

"Yes and no."

Making a sound that was either a laugh or a groan she stepped back. Wistfully breaking the moment she observed, "It's time to go to the main clearing… dinner will be ready soon."

Merrick held out his hand.

"Walk with me?"

"Of course."


	12. Chapter 12: Worst Case Scenario

(whistles innocently)

I did some accidental research and apparently I have messed up somewhat in the canon version- apparently the island fills the lake having been a valley prior to flying (o.O), possibly Merrick didn't have Zords before (or maybe he did… I kind of missed that part), and that the timeline was MUCH shorter than what I have.

Meh. This is fanfiction so it'll be okay. I think. I mean, it's not like I own the Power Rangers.

Oh… and happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**TWELEVE: Worst Case Scenario**

Merrick hurried to the Princess. The worst had happened- Animus had fallen battling the Master Org. A veritable army of General Orgs was holding off his fellow Warriors. He had hoped and hoped that it wouldn't come to this, not daring to do anything to openly prevent it in fear of causing it. Maybe he should have tried to prevent the future, or rather the present.

The Princess was sitting anxiously on a flower-covered slab, her eyes worried. Her beauty, inside and out, was like a knife to the heart for Merrick. But he hid it- now was not the time for any sort or form of romance.

"Merrick, what happened?"

"I failed you, I'm sorry," he managed. He didn't want her to worry. He would take care of everything. He would do anything for her. "It's time for that sleeping spell everyone discussed earlier. There's no other way."

"But-"

Merrick still had barely enough power to trigger the spell he and the other Warriors had prepared for this very scenario. So he did so before she could convince him otherwise. Woozily she reached out to him. He let himself hold her hands for a moment before pushing them away. Hastily he turned and left the clearing. The final battle against the Orgs for this era- or even forever if he was lucky- had come.

Her mind fogging over Shayla fell back. Her eyes found the crystalline blue sky for a split second before her eyes closed and didn't open.

In the darkness of her mind she could remember all the times she had shared with her loved ones long ago. Especially those wonderful moments alone with Merrick. Her single regret was that she didn't get a chance to tell him one last time that she loved him or even a proper farewell. She didn't know if she would ever see him again. But then even this fear faded away as her slumber grew deeper and deeper. Soon there were no dreams or wishes left, only sleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers; Haim Saban does.

* * *

**THIRTEEN: Sacrifice**

As he drowned deeper and deeper into complete darkness, Merrick remembered.

_Leanbow Baliton was leading the way, the sunlight glinting off his chestnut brown hair. A sword was strapped across his back and he was dressed in crimson and brown. Merrick dogged his brother's footsteps, staff in hand. In addition he had a full quiver and a bow on his back; he wore brown and grey in contrast to his elder brother. His darker brown hair flopped as he walked._

_Felix and Ryuu were nearby. Ryuu was tall and blond, dressed in jet black. He held himself regally, his inky cloak spreading out behind him. Dark and quick, Felix held little in common with his best friend. He wore bright colors- orange, green, and violet that collided wildly with his fluffy black hair and dark almond eyes._

_Bringing up the back was the Prince, the elder of the two royal children. He was as lean and fair-skinned as his sister but his features were more noble and serious as befitting the current ruler of a major planet. His sword was at his hip. His sole rebellion was his hair under his golden circlet- although relatively short it had been dyed electric blue._

"_That was a good fight," rumbled Ryuu in his deep voice. "Master Vile is a worthy opponent."_

"_I know," grinned Leanbow. "But not quite good enough since we defeated that monster easily."_

"_Quite so," agreed the Prince. "But he still has countless planets under his domain- we are only keeping him from further advancing his grip."_

"_Lighten up," Felix instructed him. "Let's take it one step at a time- and today we made a slight step forward."_

"_Exactly," Merrick agreed, teasingly grabbing the circlet off the Prince's head to toss it up and down like a child's hoop. Ryuu observed crossly, "Merrick, the crown isn't a toy and you ought to be too old for that."_

"_No he's not," Ryuu scoffed. "Besides he doesn't mind."_

"_I let my sister do the same all the time," he acknowledged. "Besides, that circlet isn't the real crown…"_

"_Don't go there," Leanbow warned his friend. "Just don't."_

"_Okay," shrugged the prince as the small group finally reached the Rainbow Garden of the royal compound. Merrick's heart skipped a beat when he heard her laughter above the rest, making him drop the circlet._

"_Merrick," Ryuu griped as Merrick hastily picked it up. Bashfully he returned the circlet to the prince's head. Bemused he straightened the circlet as Merrick had put it on crooked. Felix sniggered as he dashed ahead. Around a few bends and the guys found their distaff counterparts in a small corner of the garden._

_Her silver Gatekeeper circlet on, Niella Lux was sitting on a bench. The lap folds of her lavender gown were full of various herbs that she was studying. Her curly brown hair spilled down to her waist in cascades. On the other hand was her younger sister Udonna with her flame red hair in a tightly woven braid. Her white gown with puffed sleeves brought out the paleness of her skin which was as fair as her sister's._

_Udonna was picking herbs with Dulcea, whose wildly curly crimson hair was pulled back with an olive green hair band with matched her sleeveless, knee-length dress and mid-calf boots. Upon seeing them she stood. "There you are."_

"_There am I."_

"_Brother!" exclaimed the Princess, glomping him. With a laugh she looked up at him. "Are you all right?"_

"_We're fine."_

_Merrick watched her happily. Out of the four ladies in the garden she was the most beautiful to him especially in her fawn brown gown with golden trim and girdle. Feeling his gaze, she looked over at him. With a blush coming to her cheeks she bobbed her head in his direction. Merrick returned the gesture, his hands uncertain of what to do with themselves. While Leanbow went over to talk with Udonna, Ryuu and Felix wandering over to ask Niella about the herbs she was sorting, the Princess walked over to him. With a shy smile she took his hand._

_As the pair ambled away from the others hand in hand she inquired, "How did the battle go? Was anyone hurt?"_

"_No, milady."_

_She playfully nudged him. "You can say my name now. If you want I'll give you official permission."_

_So he came to a halt and exhaled her name as he gently overlaid his lips onto hers. Twining her arms around him she returned the kiss, murmuring his name against his lips. He was lost in her and she was lost in him._

But suddenly Merrick was no more and there was only Zen-Aku.


	14. Chapter 14: Dare

Hello; I'm back. No, the Power Rangers aren't mine and yes I realize this whole thing in general does not dovetail with canon. Oh well; besides PR canon is fairly vague & loose anyway.

The remainder of the first half will be within Wild Force, just to let you guys know. I decided to skip the initial Zen-Aku/Merrick mess just to avoid unneeded issues with canon.

Thanks to talkstoangels77 for beta-ing this.

* * *

**FOURTEEN: Dare**

Merrick was himself again, and he was relieved that he was. And yet so much had changed. He had spent 3000 years in that tomb as Zen-Aku. Earth wasn't as much of a backwater anymore as its technology had progressed nicely. But Merrick was homesick nonetheless.

Furthermore that enchanted sleep the Princess had been in for an equal amount of time had had an unintended side effect. All of her memories of her time on Animaria were rather fuzzy- and her memories from earlier were all but nonexistent.

The newly minted Lunar Wolf Ranger knew he should be grateful for that, since it meant she wouldn't want to resume their courtship anymore, but he wasn't. And it wasn't because that meant there was one less person who remembered the Dark Days. No, it was because he was head over heels in love with her just as he always had been but definitely could not show it now even if he wanted to. And he didn't- really. Or so he insisted to himself.

Exhaling he stared up at the poufy clouds in the azure sky. His powers were strengthening; he had felt it even as Zen-Aku over the past decade or so. That might come back to nip him in the butt but right now he was just grateful that his powers were returning at all after so long.

So far he hadn't left the area of the city- Turtle Cove. Merrick didn't dare to leave, afraid of what he would find if he tried to seek out any of his old friends. 3000 years was a long time even by his standards. They could have been destroyed, could have moved. Anything could have happened, although it would seem that evil had not yet conquered the universe.

Closing his eyes Merrick weighted the newcomers against those he had spent millennia fighting side by side with: Ewan and Cole; Paul and Danny; Undine and Max; Glenna and Alyssa; and then Daggeron and Taylor. He held his stomach, as it had decided to turn into a knot. They were so similar, yet so different from his friends of old.

He felt so alone, but he didn't dare do anything except stay nearby and lend the heirs of his friends a helping hand whenever needed. Furthermore, maybe his presence could jog his Princess's memory a bit. But he would have to be careful not to jog it too much, because otherwise his willpower was now far too weak to evade her.

…

Princess Shayla was skipping through along a path on the Animarium. Merrick was back! Her memories of before her slumber were fuzzy, but what she did know was that she loved Merrick. And she was fairly sure he loved her too, which made her extremely happy. Life would not get any better; how could it now that Merrick was back?


	15. Chapter 15: Dawn

Disclaimer: I live but do not own Power Rangers. Talkstoangels77 edited it- thank you to you!

* * *

**FIFTEEN: Dawn**

Alyssa was making chocolate chip pancakes for the team breakfast in the kitchen area when she heard Princess Shayla singing. Looking over her shoulder she wondered, "Why does she sound so happy?"

Ten minutes later when the cooking was done she left the area, her rose pink apron still on. All but skipping the Princess was still singing. With a smile the White Tiger greeted her, "Good morning, Princess Shayla."

"Morning, Alyssa," she beamed.

"Why the good mood?"

The princess blushed. "Oh, no real reason. I suppose I ought to go check in on the Wild Zords."

"Oh, of course," a bemused Alyssa replied as the other woman skipped off. Later at the table with her teammates, all of them eating chocolate chip pancakes, Alyssa recounted the experience.

"But Princess Shayla is always happy," Danny observed. Max snorted. "Exactly."

Cole looked cutely oblivious. Alyssa pressed, "But she seems extra happy for some reason."

"The Wild Zords have been acting a bit mysterious of late," Cole realized. "Maybe they know something."

"She has been singing a lot lately," Max admitted, Danny nodding his agreement. "But I don't know why."

"It's a mystery," Alyssa sighed. Cole frowned. "Uh-huh."

"AAH!" went Max. "She's the one who has been raiding my stash of chocolate."

"No. It's the Armadillo Zord," Danny refuted.

"The Armadillo Zord is sharing the stolen chocolate with the Princess, who innocently consumed it and is now hyper!"

Danny, Alyssa, and Cole all stared at the teenager. Mulishly Max grumbled, "You all know it's true."

The others looked at the head of the table, where Taylor was hidden behind the pages of the newspaper. Danny asked, "What's your opinion on the matter, Taylor?"

Smugly the Yellow Ranger folded up her newspaper. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"No," the other four chorused. Taylor sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it has became pretty clear that Merrick has a crush on her. But it is now also clear that his crush isn't unrequited."

"Huh?" went Cole. But Alyssa and Danny's eyes were wide. The latter exhaled, "She's in love!"

Max spat out his mouthful of orange juice. "WHAT?"

Alyssa squealed, "That's so cute! She and Merrick would make an adorable couple, wouldn't they?"

"Like mates?" Cole tried to understand. Taylor tilted her head. "Something like that, yeah."

"It's like a fairy tale," gushed Alyssa. Danny nodded, saying, "It will be interesting to watch- and maybe we can even help them!"

"Yes," Taylor confirmed proudly. "They deserve a new day together after all they've gone through."


	16. Chapter 16: Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, otherwise there would be a lot more fluff.

Also, this fluff epic is slightly AU in terms of the history & geography of Animaria in case you haven't noticed. Meh, it works for the story. Also talkstoangels77 helped with the editing.

* * *

**SIXTEEN: Smile**

His chin on his knees, Merrick stared out at the lake. No Orgs had attacked in almost a week. That was a relief; he still didn't know how to cope with the new defenders, the Power Rangers Wild Force. Nor did he know what to do about the Princess- the sleeping spell had hazed her memories greatly. He ought to be happy she didn't remember he had once courted her, but he wasn't.

Scowling out at the gently lapping waves, Merrick wished that things were simpler. His cheeks turned hot as he wondered what 'simpler' could lead to. Then he caught whiff of a very familiar scent on the wind. Turning his head he greeted the approaching princess.

"Hello."

"Hello," she smiled widely at him. "How are you?"

"Well enough. And yourself?"

"Wonderful," she beamed, sitting down next to him. Mimicking his former position she wondered, "Why don't you want to stay on Animaria?"

"You all seemed to have been getting along fine without me," Merrick hedged, spreading his legs out in front of him. They had been about to fall asleep on him anyway. "And I'm sure that things will continue to be fine without me."

"Are you upset that you haven't been able to help since the beginning?" she fretted. Brushing back his bangs she stated firmly, "We'd love to have you come and stay on the island with us."

The generality of the statement had Merrick's hackles rising even as he knew that he'd be panicking if the statement had been specific. One of the problems of being physically twenty forever was that hormones were still prevalent in his actions and emotions.

Gently nudging his shoulder with hers she whispered, "A cookie for your thoughts."

"They're not worth a cookie," Merrick looked away. "Anyway, I've got lodgings at the roadhouse. I'll be fine."

"But I want you to be more than fine," she pouted. Merrick gave she an askance look.

"As long as you're safe, I will be."

"Oh."

"Why are you here?" Merrick changed the subject, trying not to sound too defensive. She gave him a shy smile. "I was looking for you."

"Why?" he blinked at her. She just blushed and giggled. For a few minutes the two of them just looked out over the lake as it changed colors with the sun sinking ever lower in the sky. Hopping up she sighed, "I suspect Alyssa is just about done making dinner. I ought to be getting back to Animaria."

"Yes, of course. Farewell, princess," Merrick nodded, looking up at her. With a final smile she skipped off. Once she was out of sight Merrick flopped down onto his back.

"Gah," he grumbled, staring up at the magenta and purple sky. He had been certain that her lapsed memory would mean she wouldn't think of him in the same way as before. But apparently he had been wrong. And the worst part was that he was pleased by this turn of events as he smiled lopsidedly up at the colorful sky.


	17. Chapter 17: Guilt

Disclaimer: All I have is the plot bunny and my novel "The Great Forest". And lots of guilt for abandoning my poor fluffy plot bunnies for months on end. O.o As a result, this is short and angst-filled.

* * *

**SEVENTEEN: Guilt**

It was a rainy day, and a slow one at Willie's Roadhouse. Merrick just sat at a table, looking out the window at the downpour. Willie was wiping the counter, since there hadn't been any customers all day. It was too rainy for the bikers.

So he exhaled, steaming up the glass. Idly he used his finger to sketch a frowny face in the steam before it evaporated. He had missed out on so much while sealed away as Zen Aku. Just for starters, Earth technology had grown to be all but unrecognizable to him and he had missed out on the nadir of the Power which was now increasing in strength again.

He kept getting hints and rumors that over the past decade or so there had been other Power Ranger teams in other cities. Could any of them involve his old friends, from either Animaria or the Dark Days?

Merrick didn't know. And he was scared to leave Turtle Cove and find out what had happened to all of his old friends. What if they had died? What if they had changed too much for them to still be friends? What if he had changed too much for them to want to be friends with him?

The only constant in his life now seemed to be his love for- for the Princess. Everything else seemed so malleable, so evolving.

Miserably he rested his head on his arms on the table, not wanting to look at the steady rain anymore. He wanted to be with her, but definitely couldn't. Not anymore, no matter how much he wanted to. He had let down everyone, succumbed to temptation and the darkness. After that, he wasn't even worthy of her.

"Merrick, if you want something to do you could clean up the pantry," suggested Willie, clearly not wanting Merrick to wallow. Bleakly Merrick got to his feet.

"Yeah, that'd keep my mind off… off of things. Good idea, Willie."

With a shrug Willie wrapped up wiping the counter to start on mopping the floor as his employee headed back to the pantry to mope in private while doing something borderline productive.


End file.
